Forever
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist:a short one-shot thing, no idea where it came from or why I made it. Warnings: ooc-ness, sasu/naru, a bit confusing, and suicide. summary: they never wanted to separate but some things you can't overcome, or can you? k review please.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings**: Suicide, hints of shounen-ai. (This story is slightly confusing.)

Forever

By: Masochist

Beta Reader: UchihaAkimoto

_Memories._

That's all that were left, nothing more or less. Just the memories. Memories of them. Together.

Tears fell down both faces as there bodies moved forward slowly, their hands met and intertwined.

"Stay."

But the hand pulled away. It was always pulling away. Forever running away from him, from everyone, and everything. He reached out again his hand not wavering in the dark. He moved forward his hand outstretched.

_Waiting. Praying. Hoping. Wishing. Scared._

The other hand brushed his; he grasped it tightly and jerked the body toward him. He couldn't leave him. Not again.

"Please…"

"We tried, but it doesn't work. Dark and light, night and day, moon and sun, opposites, always repelling each other."

The body tried to move but was held in place. He couldn't let him go. He wanted him to stay. Stay with him. Stay always. They could do this. They would defy all. It would work. It had to.

"I have done wrong, committed a great sin. One of the many we cannot allow to pass unpunished."

"Just stay, for awhile longer."

"We'll humour each other?"

Lips pressed against lips. Body against body. Hands linked together. Finally, it ended, one pulling away, still keeping hands together – it was all they had left. Even he couldn't break it.

"Suicide, they have over looked everything else but this they will not. They come soon and if they find you, you will also be punished."

"We will always stay together."

"We have had our chance, our lives are over."

But even as the words were spoken, he moved close, clutching the body to him. Not wanting to let go. He couldn't, and the other wouldn't.

"We're always doing this wrong."

"No, we just can't ever be."

_Louder and louder._

Footsteps echoed in the darkness.

_Closer and Closer._

Death was now knocking. Their hands could not be torn apart. And death took both. Death could not help the pity he felt, for two who could never be but always seemed to try. Again and again he took them. Every time they failed. Every time one would be forced to die.

"Let go."

"Not this time, this time we will stay."

"You say we can't ever be but you still refuse!"

"You are an angel, I am the devil. I am a raven and you are a fox. You are the sun and I am the moon. You are poor and I am rich. You are happiness and I am sadness. You are life and I am death. Always opposites. Always drawn to each other. One can not coexist without the other; one can not live without the other before dying."

"Until death do us part."

"We shall overcome death."

Death took pity on their souls. This was their last time. Though they did not know it, it would be the last time they would meet. Although the soul was pure, he had committed something even he could not overwrite.

He had committed suicide, taken a life that had been given. Be it his own it was a still a life and for that he would be condemned, like the others he would stay in a darkness for all eternity, their soul would never find peace, and the would never be reborn. But since it was pity he took, he would offer the only chance they had.

_To stay this way. One left alive would have to commit the same sin._

"Would you die for him?"

The man stared at the only thing he'd ever cared for walk away, again. For the final time. He nodded.

"Then you must do as he has done."

A dagger was given to the same hand that had moments ago been connected to his most precious person... The person who had given him everything.

Blood splattered across the floor and a golden soul turned in horror. There lay his loved body, light fading, his soul smiling. He ran towards him angered.

"You imbecile what have you done?! Do you even know?!"

"I have not let go."

Their hands were once again intertwined. Lips upon lips. Hearts mixing together. They are both damned to this darkness. But they are each others light, so the darkness may not be so cruel, so alone and unforgiving.

Death smiled at the souls.

_Light. They had always been light. Both men walked away into the darkness._

"For a genius you really are a stupid bastard."

"That may be, idiot."

"We'll be stuck here forever."

"Moron, we are always opposites always repelling and rejecting but this time we are together. Be quiet now…"

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

_I love you._

Those words would remain unspoken they were there. They would stay that way, hands connected.

_Forever._

The End

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Masochist: once again this has been beta'd by my beta the most awsomeest one:) she made it redone and it's really good:) hope you enjoyed it!!please leave a review


End file.
